


Once In A While

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Bones
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth doesn't see why the squints are the only ones who get to make experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Originally written as a Christmas present for Sandrine several years ago.

Sweets looked up from his notes as Booth came in through his office door and sat down on the sofa. They stared at each other for a beat before Sweets sighed and put his folder on the table, capped his pen, and laid it neatly next to the folder. Booth had that look on his face that meant that no amount of Sweets looking busy was going to get him any peace.

“Is there a case you need my help with?” Sweets asked eventually. Booth gave him his usual “I don't need your help but I'll be using you anyway” look that Sweets had long ago realised hadn't any real bite. He knew he was valuable to what Booth and Dr Brennan did and if they didn't always appreciate his input, well, they had certainly come around since the first time he'd met them.

“No,” Booth said. “Well, maybe.”

Sweets waited, eyebrows raised.

“There's something I wanted to ask you about. Not exactly a case.”

“Okay. Is this...is this about Dr Brennan?”

“What? No, everything there's...everything's fine with Bones.”

“Then, what is it that I can do to help, Agent Booth?”

“There's someone I work with. I've been...” Booth paused and looked around the office, his eyes not resting on any one thing.

“You've been having inappropriate thoughts about a colleague?” Sweets asked. Booth nodded. “Well, that's a perfectly natural reaction to working in close proximity with someone. Agents, out in the field, facing death together, there's a surge of adrenaline...”

“It's not another agent,” Booth interrupted.

“Oh,” Sweets replied, looking confused. “Well, one of the...It's not Angela is it?”

“What? No, of course it isn't. I'm not...” His phone rang then and he stood up and started to leave the room. “Got to take this. Thanks.”

Sweets watched him go, the picture of confusion.

“I have absolutely no idea what that was about,” he muttered to himself. Then, with nothing better to do, he returned to his work.

* * * *

Sweets was catching a late lunch, or an early dinner depending on your point of view, when Booth sat down next to him. Sweets nodded and carried on eating, waiting for Booth to get to the point in his own time.

“So,” Booth said, then stopped.

Sweets looked over at him and frowned. “Do you have a case you want me to look at?”

“Not exactly.” Booth coughed, snagged some fries from Sweets' plate and then munched on them thoughtfully, all whilst ignoring Sweets looking at him. “I'm going to watch the game tonight. At my place. Beer, pizza. Interested?”

Sweets frowned and then nodded. It wasn't the kind of invite he received often, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity now. Besides, Booth had been acting decidedly strange lately, and Sweets was beginning to suspect that he'd enjoy finding out why.

* * * * *

When Sweets arrived at Booth's apartment, Booth opened the door immediately, as if he'd been standing there just waiting for Sweets to knock. There was a brief pantomime at the door as they both stepped around each other, Booth trying to take Sweets' coat while Sweets tried to hand over the beers he'd brought at the same time. Booth gave an embarrassed laugh once they were disentangled.

“So, the game?” Sweets asked.

“Right. Yeah. Game.” They stared at each other a moment before Booth crowded Sweets up against the door. “The thing is, I've been having these...thoughts.”

“Thoughts?” Sweets asked around a gulp.

“Yeah. I can't seem to stop having them. And you said, once, about trying new things...” Booth pressed even closer to Sweets, his leg fitting between Sweets' in a way that Sweets was enjoying far too much.

Sweets opened his mouth, about to ask a question, but it never came. Instead Booth was kissing him and he was kissing Booth back before he really knew what had hit him. Booth pressed himself even more against Sweets, and Sweets found himself moving his arms around Booth's shoulders, wanting to make sure that he stayed exactly where he was.

They eventually broke apart and stood staring at each other.

“So, trying new things. How has that worked out?” Sweets asked, trying to sound as professional and as composed as he could. He didn’t think that he was entirely successful.

“I'm no scientist, but I hear that experiments aren't really valid until they're repeated.”

“Right,” Sweets said. “That's what I hear too.”

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

* * * * *

“So,” Sweets said after a moment, “this is awkward?”

Booth, who was still staring up at the ceiling, groaned and put his arm over his eyes. The fact that a very naked Sweets was lying in bed next to him really ought to have been more disturbing than it actually was.

“Booth?...Seeley?”

“Can you just...turn off the psychiatrist mumbo jumbo for a second?”

“I only said your name,” Sweets huffed, though there was more affection in his tone than annoyance. Booth chanced a peek at him.

“Yeah. Okay. Awkward?”

Sweets shrugged and the coverlet fell even further down his shoulders, revealing a surprisingly well defined chest. Booth blinked and tried not to notice the bite marks.

“It doesn’t' have to be,” Sweets said. “We're both consenting adults. We can just go back to how we were before. Unless you, uh...” Sweets tapered off and moved on to his elbow to look Booth in the face.

“Just forget this ever happened?”

“Right. Exactly. Nothing happened.”

“Right.”

“Okay”.

“But...”

“But...?”

“But, say, we felt like just, sometimes, we felt like...”

“Then, absolutely, just two colleagues, blowing off steam. In bed. Or...elsewhere.”

“Okay.”

“Sounds like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
